Cherry Delight
by D.C. Thompson
Summary: Nico Meier x Princess Margaret(OC). One-Shot; Lemon. Nico Meier and Princess Margaret share a night out in the gardens before calling it a night and moving to Princess Margaret's room to finish the night off with a quick spot of tea and desserts.


Late one summer night, Princess Margaret was spending the beautiful evening walking through the garden with Nico, her personal butler. Princess Margaret and Nico walked through the beautifully landscaped rows of hedges and artfully cultivated rose bushes and trees as they enjoyed the clear night. All the stars twinkling overhead gave the whole garden a dazzling impression.

Princess Margaret sat down on one of the garden's many benches and stared at the beautiful night sky. Nico stood nearby as he attended to her. Margaret turned her gaze towards Nico, who stood silently close by, he smiled brightly at her. His smile, no matter how bad her day was, made her feel happy. He was impeccably dressed in his butler uniform, his eyes glittered in the starlit night.

His eyes were a clear amber, like jasmine tea. Which perfectly complimented the muted tones of his hair of rose blush. His boyish features made him seem younger than he really was. His uniform also complimented his complexion and overall warm tones of his eyes and hair with it's equally warm earthy tones accented with gold and brass refinery. Margaret silently patted the bench next to her, inviting him to join her as she gazed at the stars.

Nico's eyes crinkled at the corners delightfully. He quickly looked around before he sat down next to Margaret. "I'm technically still working...It wouldn't look good if we got caught showing affection publicly. I am still your personal butler, not your fiance. He said with a teasing laugh as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. He crossed one leg over the other and they silently watched the stars overhead.

Margaret smiled as she leaned into him. "I know, Nico. Giles means well, and everything for him is by the book. But i've seen him turn a blind eye or two on occasion." she reassured him as she placed her hand on his knee. Through the corner of her eye she could see a small blush cross his cheeks at her touch. He swiftly cleared his throat and stood up.

"Shall we head back? It's getting late and you have a busy schedule tomorrow. Giles will definitely not turn a blind eye if I keep you out late." he teased as he extended his hand to her in a slight, gentlemanly bow. Margaret nodded and placed her fingers gently in his hand, he gently closed his fingers around hers and helped her to her feet.

He escorted her through the palace until they arrived at her quarters. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter. "I'll return shortly with your tea and something sweet" He gave her one of his trademark grins and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Margaret let out a quiet sigh and prepared herself for bed. When she heard the gentle knock on the door she was just finishing buttoning her nightdress. "Come in, Nico." She called out. Nico entered the room and placed the tray on her vanity. He made every effort to avoid looking her in the eye.

Margaret smiled. "It's fine, Nico. You can look at me, i'm not naked" she teased as she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand. Nico smiled at her wryly.

"I know. But I am still on duty, it's not proper for me to look at you in such an intimate way." He said with a hushed voice. "If I look at you now I might get naughty ideas and that just won't be appropriate for a butler to think of the Princess in such a way" He said teasingly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his gloved fingers.

Margaret grinned. "You're only on duty when you wear that uniform, correct?" she asked quietly as she stepped towards him.

Nico's eyes widened and his blush deepened. "Well...yes...as long as i'm wearing my uniform I have to uphold the butler code of ethi-" Margaret placed a gentle finger on his lips quieting him. When she removed her finger his eyes narrowed seductively and the corner of his lips curled into a playful grin. "Princess?" he whispered as he watched her nimbly unbutton his jacket. His heart pounded in his chest as he felt the form fitting jacket slowly loosen around his body with the snap of each button being undone. Once the last button was unlatched he shrugged out of the topcoat and let it fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Princess?..." Nico purred as his face moved closer to hers. "...your tea will get cold" He teased as he placed his warm lips against her neck. Margaret leaned her head back, giving him more access to her sensitive neck.

"Tea can be enjoyed cold…" Margaret whispered as their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss. Nico wrapped his arms around the small of her back, holding her close to his body. He cupped her cheek with his free hand and ran his other hand up and down her back, feeling every curve of her as their bodies stayed glued together. Nico pulled away from her suddenly and made his way over to the tray he had brought. Margaret frowned as the body heat from the two of them dissipated and her skin cooled.

Nico grinned at her "Not all teas can be enjoyed cold, this is one of those…" he said as he returned, sitting on the loveseat at the foot of her bed. "At least enjoy the dessert I brought…" He pleaded with her with his puppy dog eyes. She smiled and joined him on the loveseat.

"Cherry cordials?" she asked curiously as she lifted one, placing it in her mouth. She moaned in pleasure as the chocolate melted away and the cherry center was revealed. Nico grinned at her reaction.

"I knew you would enjoy them." He said with a pleased grin. Margaret held one up to his lips and he gently took it from her, letting her place the candy in his mouth. He took a few bites before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Margaret" His voice heavy and with passion. He placed his lips over hers and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When she obliged and parted her lips she moaned as his tongue toyed with hers.

He finally pulled away and stood up, He crossed over to the bed and pulled the sheets down for her. "I shouldn't keep you up. If I stay any longer, I may decide to just stay the night with you." He teased.

Margaret pouted and crossed her arms as she sat on the bed. "Would that be a bad thing? We've been courting for a while now. It's not uncommon for a couple to share a bed at some point at this stage of a relationship." Nico's face flushed red as he smiled.

"Margaret" He whispered. Margaret reached out and started unbuttoning his undershirt. Nico's heart pounded harder with each button that came undone. He'd never shown his body off to a woman before. He swallowed hard as she unsnapped the last button and ran her hands under the loose hem of his shirt, running her hands up over his abdomen and chest and pushing the shirt off of his shoulders.

Nico unhooked the cuff links at his wrists and let the shirt fall to the ground, letting the links fall with it. Nico gently pushed her into the mattress as he mounted her. "Like what you see?" he teased as he pulled his gloves off his hands with his teeth, tossing them to the ground behind him. Margaret ran her hands over his exposed torso as he gently pulled the remaining pins out of her hair, he smiled softly as he watched her soft hair tumble down and spread across the bed like silk threads.

He sat up on his knees and placed the pins on her nightstand next to the bed when he felt a tug at his pants. He turned to face Margaret and realized she was unlatching his belt. He grabbed her hand. "Margaret...I don't know about this." he stated with concern. His eyes stormy with uncertainty.

Margaret tilted her head slightly and raised a brow. "What is it?" she asked. "No one will hear or see us. Giles doesn't even come down this wing unless he has important business...and by now he's already asleep." Nico dropped his gaze down to her nightdress, avoiding her questioning look.

"Well...I've never gone this far with anyone before." He confessed. "I've never shared myself with a woman...and you are the Princess. Courting or not...this definitely could lead us both down a road of reprisal from….everyone...I am your butler first, boyfriend second." He stated nervously.

Margaret smiled as she ran a finger across his earing that dangled off of one of his ears. She smiled at him with a teasing grin. "I'll be gentle" Nico's face flushed red. His eyes widened as he felt her successfully unlatch his belt. He sat on his knees and watched as she made quick work of the belt and hooks that kept his pants together. She gently pushed the hem of his pants down over his hips. He felt completely exposed, save for the boxers he was wearing. His breathing became raspy as she teased him over the fabric of his boxers. He closed his eyes partially out of enjoyment, and partially out of embarrassment.

He reopened his eyes and leaned over her as she continued to rub and play with him. He placed passionate kisses to her neck as he breathed heavily. He dug his fingers into the sheets of the mattress as his pleasure increased. He began unbuttoning the front of her nightdress. He became more excited with each button as it exposed more and more of her skin. Margaret pulled her night dress off over her head, completely exposing her body to him.

Nico's breathing became heavier as his eyes explored every inch of her. He covered one breast with his mouth as his free hands explored the rest of her body. He listened to her groans of pleasure as he slipped one finger deep inside of her slit and rubbed the swollen bud, deep inside of her. He felt as she arched and bucked against his touch. "Margaret." he whispered in her ear seductively as he ran his tongue across her earlobe. "I'm ready….are you?" He asked her pleadingly.

She nodded fervently and spread her thighs, giving him better access. He guided his member slowly towards her entrance. Once he was properly positioned he gently pushed his way inside of her. He groaned as his member buried itself deep inside of her. The sensation of his member being surrounded by her warm, wet flesh excited him tenfold, he could feel her body contracting around him with each forward thrust he made. With each forward thrust he let small groans escape his throat. His eyes were closed tightly as he focused on pleasing her. He fought his urge to push harder and faster, he wanted this to be enjoyable for both of them.

Margaret wrapped one of her legs behind his knee and the other over the back of his hips as they pushed in and pulled out of hers. "Margaret" He groaned in a drunken voice. Margaret wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and ran her fingers through his rosey hair as she felt him getting closer. She felt as his thrusts became more desperate. His grip on her became harder, his breathing was heavy and hot as he kissed every inch of her body. His eyes widened and he quickly removed himself, he placed his forehead against hers as he groaned and trembled through his release.

After a few moments of heavy breathing his heart rate came back to a normal rhythm and his breathing normalized. He languidly sat back on his knees and let out a sigh, he smiled down at her and gave her a wry smile. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold back anymore." he opened her side table and pulled out a tissue and proceeded to clean up the mess he had made. Margaret shook her head from side to side.

"Don't apologize" She grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him back on top of her. He dropped the tissues and laid his body next to hers. His body fit perfectly against hers like a puzzle piece. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and laid there.

By morning they were an entangled mess of body, limbs, and sheets. Nico was the first to wake up. He smiled as he placed a kiss behind her ear. He chuckled as he heard her groan. She tried to roll away from him but they were too entangled. She finally rolled towards him and fluttered her eyes open. She wrapped her arms around Nico's neck and they kissed each other deeply and passionately. He smiled as he pulled away from her. "We will be late if we don't get out of bed...and if we are late...Giles will come seeking both of us. It wouldn't look good if he found us like this." He smiled brightly as he carefully got out of bed and started to dress.

Once he was dressed he quickly cleaned up all evidence from their rendezvous the night before and began attending to Margaret. Just as he was finishing buttoning the back of her dress there was a knock at the door. Margaret beckoned them in.

Giles entered the room with a smile. "Oh good, you're almost ready. There's been a change in scheduling. Your lesson with Leo's been moved ahead an hour so you should go there now." Giles continued to explain the rest of her re-arranged schedule while Nico continued to prepare Margaret for the day.

Giles narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the two of them. "Nico? You seem even more energetic than usual...you too Margaret...you are never this happy in the morning…" He eyed the two like a father who caught his child with it's hand in the cookie jar. "I'll take it I don't want to know what's going on here….see that I don't find out…" He sighed and smiled. "But it's good to see a smile on the princess' face, a sour princess does not bode well for the country...whatever it is you two did or are doing...keep it private." he warned as he turned on his heel and left.

After Giles had left they both broke out into hushed laughter before affectionately hugging each other. "Well..we better take his suggestion. We both have work to do." Nico grinned as he made his way towards the door. He laid his hand on the door handle before turning back around and grinning at her. "I think I may want to share dessert with you every night...I'll bring more tea and sweets tonight" he winked and left a blushing princess to continue getting ready for her day. She let her mind wander over the night's events as she sipped the cold tea that she never drank. Her lip curled into a smile. "Oh! Cherry Delight...Nico's right...it's better hot…" she muttered to herself as her mind continued wandering before she too left her quarters to attend to the days duties...with the expectation of more delightful treats to be shared between the two of them from now on.


End file.
